


Cement Falls with my Heart

by Kittyrosee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrosee/pseuds/Kittyrosee
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug have fought countless battles together regardless of the dangers. Luckily, Neither has never been seriously injured in a battle, but when exhaustion reaches its peak and Ladybug is left trapped and injured, how will Chat Noir react thinking he's lost his lady?





	Cement Falls with my Heart

Chat Noir/Adrien POV

"What the hell I've hit her like 9 times why won't she take a hit!" I screamed angrily as I used every bit of my energy to once again to attack the akuma.

"I don't know just.......ugh! I don't know how to beat this one!" Ladybug yelled back clearly just as frustrated as I was. It was obvious she was tired when she came to the fight and it was noticeably taking its toll on her.

"Ahahaha! You think that these weak attempts to hurt me are doing anything!" The akuma, Irony yelled punching my chest and sending me flying to the side.

The wind was knocked out of me viciously and I knelt on the sidewalk gasping for air.

"You think.......you can win.......*breath* that easily.......haha your gonna have to try......*breath* harder than that."

"You'll give up soon enough! And then you will give up your miraculous!"

The fight droned on. Punch after punch, kick after kick. And the only progress we've made was discovering the akuma was in the magnet pin on her shirt. And the only problem is that every time we got too close to her one of us was thrown to the side by one of her attacks. And the fact that ladybug was obviously exhausted and she wasn't going to hold out much longer.

I only looked away for a second. I was only looking down for a second. But that was enough time for her to be hurt. She didn't even try to fight back as she was blasted in the side of the head by the akumas iron fist and sent crashing into the cement wall of a building. Soon rubble collapsed down on her and I could no longer see her body.

"LADYBUG!" My screams exploded and the sound of my heart beating rapidly echoed throughout the city.

"One down, one to go." Irony said looking to the pile of rubble ladybug was under, and then to me.

"You are gonna regret this."

And with that my adrenalin surged and I practically flew towards the akuma, viciously fighting to get the pin.

The fight felt endless, with every punch something followed and with every kick I was hit back. Finally though, I miraculously got the akumatized object.

Crushing the pin in my fist I quickly caught the akuma and swiftly zipped it in one of the pockets on my suit.

As quickly as my legs could carry me I ran to my lady.

"LADYBUG!" My screams ripped through the air as I frantically leapt to the rubble crushing her. The longer there was no answer the more hectic I became to get her body out from underneath the cement.

"CATACLYSUM!" I blaired reaching my hand into the air, centuring my energy and bringing the power to my hand. Sliding my hand across the rocks they turned to dust and my lady was finally revealed covered in grime and blood.

I leaped scooping her into my arms and holding her as close to me as humanly possible.

Resting her head in the crook of my arm I studied her face and body intently. Scrapes and bruises covered her face and she had a large gash on her chest as well as one on her arm and thigh.

She lied limply in my arms as I frantically moved her hair out of her face, which had long since fallen out of its normal pigtails.

I could feel tears gloss over my eyes as I really took in her condition. She looked so vulnerable and hurt. This was all my fault. I failed her, it is my job to be there for her, to protect her, to keep her out of harms way, But I couldn't even do that. What kind of Chat Noir am I if I can't even keep my partner safe.

Slowly the tears left my eyes and began to fall down onto her face. Silent sobs racked my body as I pulled her to me. "L..ladybug.....come on....you need to wake up"

Her body still lied motionless and my cries began to become uncontrollable. I tried to stay calm, I did, but I couldn't help but think that I had just lost the love of my life. If I didn't have her I didn't have anything.

"I need you....you can't go" I hiccup shaking her slightly. "I...I promise if you wake up...*hic* I..I'll never say another stupid cat pun for as long as I live *hic* a..and I'll never mindlessly flirt with you e..e..ever again! Just please w..wake up! I..I need you here you're all I have!"

My body shook violently as I held her close and looked at her face again. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted, hair slightly in her face. "Come on! WAKE UP!" I scream pulling her face to my chest. "MY MOM IS GONE! MY DAD IS IN PRISON! I DON'T HAVE SIBLINGS! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME FROM PUTTING A GUN TO MY HEAD! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS EVER MADE ME FEEL LOVED AND WANTED AND I CAN'T LOSE THAT SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LADYBUG YOU NEED TO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I could hear my ring beeping. I could hear her earrings beeping. But I didn't care.

I sit there mindlessly crying, pressing my forehead to hers, teeth gritting as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please.......please be ok." I whispered to her.

This was my own personal nightmare, it could have been mere minutes, but sitting here, holding my lady in a pile of soot and blood unsure if I had lost her because I was a second too late to save her, this is what hell felt like.

"C...Chat?" A small weak voice said into my chest. Instantly I pulled my head out of the crook of her neck to be met the slightly parted beautiful blue eyes I fell so madly in love with.

"L...L...Ladybug! O...Oh my god you're ok!" I sobbed pulling her close and gripping to her as if she would slip away forever if I let go. I breathed out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"W...what happened? Did you beat the akuma?"

"Yeah I..I did....the butterfly is in my pocket."

"Let it out."

Quickly I unziped my pocket and let the akuma fly out. Using her good arm ladybug threw her yoyo into the air catching the butterfly. Her head still resting on my knees she let the now purified butterly go free.

Her arm fell to rest on her stomach as a satisfied smile inched its way onto her face, but was quickly wiped away to one of worry and concern when she noticed my face. Typical ladybug, caring about everyone else first.

"Chat why are you crying?" She asked lifting her hand to my cheek, and that was all it took for the sobs to rack my body again.

"I...I thought t..that I h..h...had l...lost you! Y...your whole body w...was covered i...in cement rocks a...and w..when I g..got you out y...you weren't w...waking up a...and"

Her thumb came to rest over my mouth silencing my words. My eyes opened as I looked down at her giving me a warm smile.  
"Shhhhhh chaton, It's ok, I'm ok, everything's ok. Come here."

And with that I gave her the biggest most meaningful hug I could muster up, thanking the gods that I still had her.

"Chat."

"Yes M'lady?"

"You know it's gonna take a lot more than rocks to get me to leave you."

*beep*

I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to hold her for hours until somehow my arms could heal her wounds.

"Is there anywhere I can drop you off so you can get home?"

She seemed to think for a moment before smiling to me.

"Can you drop me off at the school around the corner?"

Carefully I lifted her off the ground and vaulted into the air towards the school. Landing around the back of the school I carefully set her down.

"How are you gonna get home? You can't walk with that gash on your leg." I asked looking around for bystanders.

"When I detransform I'll just say I fell out a window or something." She said shrugging calmly.

"Ok.....I...um...."

"Chat...hey, I'm ok." She smiled grabbing my hand.

"I know, I was just scared." I replied smiling back at her.

"I know."

Carful of her bruises and cuts I gingerly leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before vaulting off towards my house.

No ones POV

"I'll make it up to you Adrien, I promise, I'm sorry for scaring you." Marinette whispered as her transformation fell away leaving her with tears in her eyes, in her normal clothes now torn and in much more pain than she was before now without the magic protecting her.

The next day Marinette walked into school wrapped in bandages and on crutches after returning home the day before, a very awkward hospital visit, and a long night of contemplating the fact that she had just figured out her partner was also her long time crush.

Purposely though, she had left her hair down today.

Of course she was mobbed by other students, many asking what happened and others offering to help her around school, all offers she politely declined.

Soon after Adrien walked into school having not gotten much sleep the night before worrying about his lady. Did she make it home? Did she get her injuries looked at? Was she going to be able to come back to being ladybug? So many questions filled his mind all quickly vanishing as he laid eyes upon his sweet and kindhearted classmate who looked like she had been run over by a bus. She was currently sitting at her desk being swarmed by classmates.

"Marinette what happened?" Adrien asked sitting at his own desk in front of her eyeing her bandages.

"Oh hello Adrien, I just got into a bit of an accident during the akuma attack yesterday, nothing to worry about I'm ok." She said without a single stutter or falter.

Alya, now looking at her best friend with the proudest expression and a smile bigger than saucers, nodded her head.

"Luckily though I was rescued by an alley cat after the fight." Marinette continued giving Adrien a subtle smirk.

Alley......cat?!

He didn't remember rescuing Marinette after the fight. The only person her rescued was....

If he hadn't been paying such close attention he would have missed it, she shook her hair revealing her black round earrings for a second.

There was no way.....he couldn't believe it!..........that was a lie he could absolutely believe it. What he couldn't believe was how oblivious he had been to miss it.

*ten minute warning bell rings*

"Hey Mari could I talk to you in the hall for a second."

Nodding she stood up grabbing her crutches and following Adrien outside. Adrien checked to see if the coast was clear before wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in the air, still careful not to hurt her more.

Marinette giggled slightly as he set her down helping her balance on her crutches again and lean against the wall.

"H...how......y..you! It's you! All this time!"

Now feeling the worry of Adrien's rejection, her previous confidence faltered slightly.

"Yeah chaton, it's me."

Looking away from him she prepared herself for the inevitable disappointment of her true identity.

Slowly he brought his hand to her chin bringing her face to look at him.

"I am such an idiot." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I expected that.....I'm sorry I can't live up to who I am behind the mask, I really want to, but underneath I'm just nothing and I know that so don't worry about it ok." She said tears glossing over her eyes but refusing to fall giving Adrien a small smile.

Looking now she could see tears glossing over his beautiful green emeralds as well.

"What are you talking about! You're everything ladybug is underneath the mask. I couldn't be happier that it's you! I'm an idiot because I was so blind I didn't figure out you two were the same person right away."

And with that every worry Marinette had of rejection broke away leaving her heart beating rapidly and her face flushing a sufficient shade of crimson.

Finally letting a single tear fall, Adrien gently wiped it away with his thumb smiling so sweetly it would probably put cavities in all her teeth.

"How did you figure out it was me." He asked, a curious look inching it's way onto his face.

"It was yesterday, while I was still unconscious. It was the strangest feeling, like I knew where I was and I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. And I heard you crying and screaming about how your mom was gone, and your dad was in jail, and how lonely you were and I just........knew." She took a pause before continuing "And being kind of in love with you for a while now I knew about Adrien's home situation too."

Adrien looked down a few tears falling to the floor before he looked up into Marinette's eyes again.

"I wasn't lying, you're my everything, my other half, and if I don't have you I'm nothing." He whispered placing his forehead gently on hers, both closing there eyes letting out long held breaths. "Me too." She whispered back.

Opening there eyes they looked into each others just, taking in the other person, seeing every bit of emotion and love in just their eyes.

"So I guess that whole not knowing why I was crying thing was just an act." Adrien whispered smirking so chat noir like she began to wonder how she had also been so blind for so long.

"Yeah. Sorry." She whispered back.

"Don't be."

Then for who knows how long they just stood there, foreheads pressed together just......feeling.

"Would it be totally weird if I kissed you right now?" Adrien asked opening his eyes to look at Marinette again.

Letting out a tiny very Marinette like squeak, she shook her head. "go ahead."

And that was all he needed before pressing his lips to hers mustering up all the passion and love he could and putting it into the kiss.

It wasn't long, maybe 6 seconds at the most, before pulling away and resting their foreheads to each other's again. But did fireworks go off, yes they did.

*1 minute warning bell*

Both giggling happily they smiled wide before a voice cut them off.

"Are you two gonna come inside now, class is about to start." A smirking Alya said leaning against the door frame. Causing Adrien to jump back.

"Alya! How long.....did you.....*sigh* hi." Marinette stuttered sending Alya a small wave.

"How much of that did you see?" Adrien asked looking down nervously playing with his thumbs.

"Enough to know that this has obviously been a thing for some time now and enough to wonder why the hell Marinette didn't tell me anything about it." Alya replied shooting Marinette a look of hurt, bewilderment, and happiness.

Just then the final bell rang signaling it was time for class to start.

"We will discuss this later, Marinette you will be trading seats with Nino today to make it easier for you, and because it took so long for me to deliver that message don't think I'm not gonna tell him about this the second we go inside." She said pointing to Marinette and Adrien once again smirking.

Smiling back they all walked into the classroom taking their seats, Nino subtly passing Alya $10 (or however you write currency in France)

Sitting down next to each other they held hands under the desk and pulled out their supplies. Adrien wrote something down quickly in his notebook before passing it to Marinette.

"At least she didn't hear the first part and we can tell her we've been together for like 2 weeks  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you know if that's ok with you."

Smiling at his note she pulled out a pen wrote back a reply.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

A blush creeping it's way onto Adrien's face he quickly replied with shaky hands.

Sliding her the note he looked away nervously scratching the back of his head, something she had noticed to be a nervous habit in both Adrien and chat.

"Yes....yeah...absolutely...will you be my girlfriend, you know since we've kinda been in love with each other for a while now."

A smile inched it's way onto Marinette's face as she glanced at the note and then to Adrien's nervousness. Like she would actually say no.

"I would love to" she said quietly into his ear before he whipped his head around smiling so wide it reached his eyes.

His smile morphing into one of pure happiness and contentment he held her hand again as class started.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Feel free to leave story requests in the comments below! I also write Yuri on Ice and Voltron fics as well, so you can request from those fandoms too!


End file.
